As shown by the recent expansion of social networks, people are demanding more interpersonal connection and close communication. Further, there are cases in which people cannot live with their parents and family members because of their home and work situations. In such cases, people want to know how their parents and family members with whom they do not live are.
For such situations, display devices, high-definition cameras and the like that can display realistic clear pictures have been developed according to recent technological development and a telepresence system that connects remote spaces using such devices has been proposed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 below proposes a picture information processing device that sets a permitted event for determining whether a picture obtained by photographing a real space in which a first user is present can be presented to a second user and transmits information indicating the set permitted event to a counterpart.